


A New World

by Sanatoria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanatoria/pseuds/Sanatoria
Summary: In the end, it doesn't matter that everything will be a lie. Obito would rather take artificial happiness over none at all.





	A New World

Obito looked across the battlefield, awash with blood and bodies. He wondered if the world was destined to be this way. Always fighting, always killing. Never happy, never at peace.

Granted, this time it was his fault. He had started the Fourth Shinobi War, after all. But this would be the last. The last war, the last fight, the last loss. After today, in fact, it would all be over.

He thought of Minato. A rising star amongst Konoha’s ranks, a shoe-in for Hokage and the envy and admiration of all his peers. But also a man drenched in blood, sent to annihilate more battle sites in a single month than most shinobi would ever visit in a lifetime.

He thought of Kakashi. Brainwashed into being the perfect, loyal little shinobi, a child soldier at the age of five and murdering grown men at the age of eight. A ruthless killing machine on the outside, a broken man falling apart on the inside.

He thought of Rin. A kind, happy girl, an unwaveringly cheerful spirit against the backdrop of war. Her world ripped apart, all for the faint sliver of a chance that one village could gain an upper hand over another. Forgotten by everyone in the span of a week, because there were other, more important things to worry about than one dead little girl.

He thought of Madara’s plan. A genjutsu to wrap around the entire world, an eye in the very moon itself. A dream genjutsu, cocooning the mind in an unsullied dreamworld to bring happiness—true happiness—to every man, woman, and child. A plan that would ensure no one could ever possibly feel despair, or pain, or loss, ever again. Even those who so stubbornly opposed Obito’s plan would be graciously included. They would have their loved ones back, their innermost desires realized, their conflicts brought to an end.

No more bloodshed justified in the name of village duty. No more child soldiers bearing burdens far too heavy. No more innocent lives to be treated as pawns and sacrificed carelessly in vain.

The world had suffered enough.

_Obito_ had suffered enough.

It was time for the Infinite Tsukuyomi to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> So, er... I've been reading books and fanfiction for god knows how long, without ever writing anything myself. I had this crippling fear of not being good enough and butchering my favourite characters. But I gave it a try- finally- and what do you know, writing is kinda fun! Who'd have thought (well, probably all of Ao3 except me, heh).


End file.
